Max's Insanity Chapter 1
by Zaarkie
Summary: Alternate universe where Max goes insane from seeing Chloe die. She decides that nothing is too far to save Chloe. WARNING! This is severely OOC for Max and far from canon!
Alright.. Before anyone chews my head off from this. Please know that this is an AU that takes place during the EP5 ending. Max traveled into the photo and left a note for herself to take pictures of everything. This way she could photo jump to other places in order to stop Chloe from dying and Arcadia from being destroyed.
I would also like to take the time to thank: Mad-Reader for beta reading and support of my work! Check out his fic "The Fate of Maxine Caulfield" here s/11671794/1/The-Fate-of-Maxine-Caulfield  
Also I would like to to thank HereWeGoAgain for his contribution to the fic. He made me rewrite about 2000 words total and I love him for it! Check his Fic out here: r/lifeisstrange/comments/4c22a3/ep5_spoilers_fanfiction_a_dancing_prism_a_story/

Sorry for what you are about to read... Kill me after please

* * *

Max fell to her knees. The rain still poured down even though she did her best to avoid this storm. She just stared down in the puddle of water in front of her. Max's pale face reflected back at her. _How many times is this now? 30? 40? 60?_ Max sighed deeply. She had lost count on how many times she had tried to save Chloe.

"FUCK!"

She slammed her fist down into the ground. The water splashed into her face and into her eyes. Max sat back up and looked at the rain. In front of her was the dead body of her best friend, the person she loved more than anything in the world. _No. I can't give up there must be a way to save her and stop this storm._ She wiped the blood of her nose and looked around. The junkyard was still the place where she would end up every time it felt like. She went to Chloe but already knew what was going to happen, she went to her side and looked down looked at her. The blank look in her eyes struck directly in Max heart, the blue hair getting tainted by the blood. Max placed her hand over her eyes and closed them.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but don't worry I will make this right"

A small hiss came from the blue haired girl.

"Max…"

Max eyes sprang open in horror, this had never happened before.

"CHLOE! Don't talk just stay with me I'm going to call for an ambulance!"

"No Max, it's too late for me anyway. Just get away from here"

Max grabbed her hand and clenched it tight.

"No Chloe I won't leave you. I will find a way to save you, a way to save everyone"

Chloe mustered the energy for a weak smile.

"Max, I can see in your eyes that you have seen this too many times before. Just let me die and save yourself from more pain. If you want to save everyone start by saving yourself. Now go before I regret this, and always remember… I lo-"

Max felt Chloe's hand go soft and fall out of her hand. The words she tried to mutter were drowned in the rain before they could be finished.

"CHLOEEE!"

Max scream echoed throughout the junkyards small pieces. She looked at Chloe just lying there with the small smile on her face. She looked so peaceful. Max looked down and saw a small thing glistening in Chloe's other hand. She slowly reached over and grabbed whatever it was. All she could do was just stare before starting to cry, cry like she had never done before.

In her hand she was holding a small piece of Jewelry. Something she had given her 5 years ago when she had gone back to try and change things from there. _Always together, now and forever M+C_.

Max clenched the locket in her hand and suddenly she felt something inside of her break. All of the sudden Max didn't feel anything, not the rain, not sadness of her friend dying… just nothing.

Memories of Chloe and her together flooded her mind. Chloe's smile when she danced on the bed. Her cheerful laughter from when they were kids. Her calm voice in the water of Blackwell swimming pool. Suddenly all of this seemed to shatter. Like a framed picture where the glass shatters in front of you. All of Max's nightmares crushed her head, and every single time she had seen Chloe die, Kate jump, Victoria being drugged… and Chloe's voice when they found Rachel. All of it came crushing down into her head, like a bomb exploding. The exact number of times she had repeated things this week suddenly popped into her head. With cold eyes she looked down at Chloe.

"63… I have let you down 63 times… I wish I could have saved you every single moment. Go back 5 years and never leave your side but… Now, this will, and I swear to everything I can, that this is the very last time I will try to save you. Because this time. You. Won't. Die!"

Without hesitation Max grabbed the gun Chloe had taken from Nathan back at Blackwell. She quickly learned how to grab and hold it in her hand properly. She checked the magazine for bullets and got up. _Now_ Max thought to herself, _this is the last fucking time you die Chloe_. With that Max stretched out her hand focused like never before. She had to go back, further than she had ever done before, back to where it all began. As she focused she didn't feel the usual pain coming to her from rewinding time. She started rewinding faster and faster, _this is the very… last… time_.

Max closed her eyes and focused on the first time she traveled. Back in Jefferson's class, and one thing was certain. She didn't want to go through a picture, no she was going to re-live that entire week and no one was going to stand in her way.

Max slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Now class I believe what Max just did is what you call a *selfie*"

She was back, back to the moment everything started and nothing was going to stand in her way this time. Without hesitation Max rose from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Max sit back down immediately, Class is not over yet"

Max gave him a cold dead look.

"Screw you Mr. Jefferson I know what you planned on doing so just shut up and let me leave"

Jefferson just looked at her stunned as she went out the door.

Max marched down the empty hall in a fast pace towards the girls bathroom. She more or less kicked the door open as entered. Max looked around quickly to check if no one was here at the time. She went to splash water in her face just to get the small pieces of mud out of her eyes. She looked into the mirror.

The Maxine Caulfield that looked back at her was no longer the insecure photographer. No, her eyes were dead from what she had seen too many times. Her hair was getting a bit longer and pieces of it were still covered in blood. Max didn't care about anything, or rather, the only thing she cared about was to keep Chloe safe so she would NEVER a-fucking-gain die. She swore that it was the last try and this time would be different. All her attempts so far she tried to resolve everything without conflict or hurting anyone but this was different.

Max took a couple of steps back from the mirror and went into one of the booths just waiting for that bastard Nathan Prescott to appear in front of her. The bastard who dared to threaten her Chloe with a gun, the bastard that actually killed Chloe.

Soon after the door opened and a nervous Nathan went into the bathroom and before he had the chance to talk with himself Max cocked the gun. Nathan's body jumped slightly from the noise. He looked into the mirror and saw Max standing behind him with a gun pointing towards him. He just laughed.

"Oh it's only fucking you. For a moment I thought I had to be scared"

Max gave him a cold glare, her eyes showed no emotion.

"You really should be… now listen to what I am saying or I will put a bullet in your fucking head. Now I know that in a moment, Chloe Price will walk through this door and threaten you, now I know you will pull a gun on her but that is not going to happen. IF you as much as think about hurting her you will not like what will happen to you"

Max's voice was cold and harsh, not a shred of compassion or the normal Max was left in it. Nathan's eyes widened as he heard the words. Max could see the cold sweat appear on his face.

"Are. We. Clear?"

Max pulled the hammer of the gun back as she finished the sentence. Nathan swallowed something and nodded softly. With that Max went to the back of the bathroom stalls where she knew Chloe wouldn't look. Sure enough after a couple of seconds Chloe opened the door.

"I hope you scouted the perimeter as my step-ass would say"

Chloe checked the doors as expected by Max, she felt like she had seen this 1000 times before. But there was one key difference to this time. Nathan did not dare to pull out his gun. Nathan did the only thing he could and that was to agree with Chloe's demands.

Nathan fled out of the bathroom shortly after still panicked from what he witnessed earlier. Chloe waited for a second until the door closed then made some small jumps in celebration.

Max let out a relieved sigh as Chloe went out of the bathroom, she seemed happy. _Now time to figure out who the next threat is._

Max knew where should would have to go to meet Chloe for the first time. That much wouldn't have changed. Max quickly got outside the school and headed towards Blackwells parking lot. On the way there she spotted Chloe's hair heading down the stairs in a brisk pace.

"Chloe!"

Max called out in what she hoped sounded like a happy or surprised voice. The blue haired girl stopped for a second and turned around.

"MAX!? Is that really you?"

Chloe looked surprised at her considering Max's getup. She was still wearing something that could look like Rachel's clothes. Of course this outfit had been drenched several times over the last couple of days and the colors had started to fade.

"Yeah it's me Chloe. It's been so long how are you doing?"

Chloe looked at her with a questioned look on her face.

"Is it really you? You look nothing like I remember"

Max was about to say _You look exactly like the last time I saw you_ but ate her words.

"I could say the same, I saw you heading out of the school what are you doing here?"

"I had some bidness with Nathan Prescunt, he owes me something but didn't expect it to be this easy"

"I saw him run away he looked pretty scared. Did you do anything to him?"

Chloe raised her hands over her head with palms facing the sky.

"No idea what brought him to become so scared, but I honestly don't care I got what I came for"

Max didn't say anything. She already knew everything that could have happened in that bathroom. This seemed like the best choice but she honestly didn't care anymore. Chloe was safe for now and that is the important part.

"So I was about to go home and chill for a bit, come with we can catch up there"

 _Fuck. I can't let Chloe realize I am wearing Rachel's clothes. Last time she saw the blood and the shirt, she freaked out._ Max took a deep breath, trying to figure out some excuse to postponed the meeting.

"Well I have homework to do so I will come by later. You still live in the same place right?"

 _Perfect.. If she accepts this I can take a quick shower and change my clothes. That way we won't crash… again. And Chloe won't fall down the stairs and break her neck._

"Yep still that shitty old place"

 _YES!_

With that Chloe got into her truck and shot Max one last look of disappointment for not coming. Max wanted to run after and jump into the car and just… Get away. But she had tried that before and nothing good came of it, only death came from that.

She remembered far too well the amount of crashes that came from it. All of the blood, the pain and worst of all. Chloe's eyes staring at her with hatred hidden inside from making her drive so fast.

Max looked down at her hands, they were still soaked in mud, water, blood and everything else from the last days. She needed a shower.

She quickly ran across the small campus area to reach the girls dorm only to run into Victoria and the gang sitting on the stairs.

"Oh look who it is. It's the hipster girl with an attitude"

Without a moment's hesitation Max grabbed victoria by her neck and pushed her up against the wall. Max stared directly into her eyes.

"Don't ever get in my way again… Understood?!"

Victoria rasped and her voice was barely coming out.

"y-yes"

With that Max let her hand fall from Victoria's neck and let her fall to the ground. Max went towards the door but not before Taylor and Courtney tried to stop her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Max? Are you insane?!"

Max looked at them with her blank eyes. No emotion still showed in them.

"Maybe I am.. or maybe you should get the fuck outta my way before you get hurt"

Taylor looked at Courtney for a second before they broke away from the door. Max entered the girl's dorm and headed towards her room to pick up some clean clothes. Max opened the door and picked a random set of clothes. It didn't matter anymore she just needed to get ready for next coming threat; David and Frank

Max quickly rushed to her room, grabbing a fresh set of clothes, her shower supplies and a towel and quickly exited her room again, leaving her door wide open.

As she headed towards the showers she saw Kate slowly walking down towards her room. She knew that Kate was depressed and needed help but she didn't have time to deal with that right now. She was in a hurry and needed to get to Chloe as soon as she had gotten a shower and a knew that she would eventually have to talk to Kate, but now was not the right time or place.

"Max.. can we talk for a second?"

Kate's voice was weak and trembling.

"I really don't feel good and could really use someone to talk to right now."

"I really can't right now Kate. I have some stuff to do."

Max didn't try to sound harsh but Kate took a half step back from her. Kate slowly shuffled towards her room now sobbing.  
Max flung open the door to the showers, some small shrieks came from the curtains from the sudden noise. Some of the girls quickly looked out and saw Max standing there. They quickly returned to their own business and so did Max.

Max went into one of the stalls and undressed. She turned on the shower but didn't care about the cold water. It was nothing compared to the cold drops of rain she had felt just moments ago. She thought back to that moment Chloe started talking. Max clenched her fist and smashed it into the wall. It hurt; good.

As Max washed away all the blood, dirt and other things she had collected from her travels she started thinking on how to progress. She knew she couldn't just kill Frank or whoever might show up to hurt Chloe but she had to find a way to do something. Suddenly Max remembered something. If Chloe goes home and smokes now that would mean David will hit her. She needed to get there and fast.

Max jumped out of the shower and quickly dried off, she threw on the new set of clothes, picked up her bag with the gun and left everything else behind. If those things got stolen so be it. She had to get to Chloe and fast.

She rushed out of the bathroom and towards the doors of the dorm, immediately Victoria, Taylor and Courtney jumped out of the way. They looked scared and didn't dare to say anything. Max smashed the doors open and started running towards the parking lot and the nearby bus stop. Before she got halfway across a familiar voice called out for her.

"MAX! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Warren had caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder to slow her down.

"Warren I don't have time for this just leave me alone for now"

Warren looked at her with a questioning look.

"Don't have time? What is going on Max people say you acted totally strange in Mr. Jeffersons class. Are you alright?"

"No I am not! Just get away for now I really don't have time to talk. I need to get somewhere before it becomes too late… again"

Warren lifted his hand and it slowly fell by his side again.

"Hey if you don't have time now just call when you do. I am always happy to listen!"

With that Max turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Her cold eyes met his warm loving eyes. Warren just stood there smiling like nothing was wrong, he would always be there.

"Thank you.. I guess"

Max rushed off again as she could see the bus heading into the station, she stretched out her hand and focused. Everything stopped and as she jumped on to the bus she let her hand fall down. No one seemed to notice the fact that a small brown haired girl appeared inside without even walking in. It took off shortly after towards the home of her childhood friend, her partner in time and the love of her life.

A couple of minutes went by as the bus traveled down the seaside of Arcadia Bay. Max felt more and more annoyed due to slow movement of the bus. When the bus finally arrived at the stop by Chloe's house she rushed out and she didn't stop running until she reached the house. The rusty pickup truck was parked outside of the house. Faintly Max could hear the music from Chloe's room. Max quickly decided to go through the window instead of ringing the doorbell. Max was quickly at the window and knocked on it to get Chloe's attention. Chloe were lying on the bed with a joint in her hand, the knock on the window surprised her. She quickly got up and ran to the window.

"You really are Mad-Max. Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"I thought this was more dramatic, also I don't wanna run into your step-dad"

"How do you know about him? I never told you and we haven't talked for 5 fucking years"

"I will explain everything once we get inside"

Chloe stepped away so Max could climb inside. As she got inside she placed herself on the bed and sighed deeply. A lot of explaining were about to happen.

"Chloe I have something I need to tell you, and I need you to listen. Can you do that?"

Chloe looked at her and could see something was wrong, Max was pale and her eyes glassy, no emotion was there.

"You seem pretty serious, are you sure you are ok?"

Chloe's eyes were concerned and scared looking at a Max that she never expected to see.

"No I'm not. I have been through so much and all of it has been for you. Jeez I don't even know where to fucking start"

"Just start from the beginning"

Max took a deep breath.

"To you it all started today… but to me this has been going on for something closer to a month. The first time we would meet is today but under fucked up circumstances. Your meeting with Nathan in the bathroom goes in a whole different way if I hadn't been there. He is carrying a gun and without question would have shot you. I threatened him before you arrived to stop it"

"Hold on! You are saying you threatened someone? And what more you seen it before, Max come on you need to give me details, it sounds like you are saying you can travel in time"

"I can… how long ago is it you came home?"

"uhm like 40 minutes? Why?"

Max stretched her hand out and began rewinding time. She saw Chloe's shadow pass by her multiple times as time reversed itself until one point her shadow left the room and through the windows she could see her get into the car. Max lowered her hand and stopped the rewind. She could now hear the sound of the car doors getting slammed. Max placed herself on the bed and waited for Chloe to enter. Shortly after the door opened and Chloe walked in, she threw her jacket over the old car seat in her room. She turned around and let out a smell scream of surprise.

"Max how the hell did you get in here?!"

"You let me in through the window 40 minutes from now"

Max voice was still with no emotion. Chloe stared at her confused and scared.

"What the fuck do you mean I let you in 40 minutes from now?! That makes no sense unless you can travel in time or something"

Max sighed deeply. She could feel this would take a long time to explain.

"Is there any way to prove to you I can travel backwards in time?"

Chloe thought about it for some time.

"The very first time I proved to you I could travel I guessed everything in your pockets. And I had to predict the next 30 seconds of the 2 Whales Diner when we were there eating breakfast. Though to me that is a long time ago and to you it never happened"

Chloe looked scared. She didn't know how to react. Max massaged her temples trying to think.

"Turn on the TV Chloe, go through channel 1 to 12. I will then reverse time and say every program that's on"

Chloe looked at her, eyes full of doubt, but did as she was told. She slowly zapped through all the channels, and waited for Max to say or do something.

"Well Max? Weren't you going to predict what was on the channels?"

Max stretched out her hand and rewound time by about a minute. She stopped by the time Chloe waited for her to tell what shows were on. Max explained all shows that were on and on which channel. Even the discussed subject or specific episode of a show that was on. Chloe quickly zapped through it paying attention to what Max had said moments ago. She dropped the remote.

"Holy fuck Max… How did you know?"

"As I said: I can rewind time. Now listen this is really important… your life depends on it"

Max explained everything, from the first rewind saving her from Nathan killing her. The time Jefferson killed her… the time where she was crippled and Max had to euthanize her. And finally.. the time where she had given her the last goodbye. Chloe listened to every word.

"Chloe… please believe me this is incredibly important to me… I can't handle you dying anymore and as you can clearly see it has destroyed me. Please believe me Chloe!"

Though Max felt nothing she could feel tears coming to her eyes, the chance that her best friend, no, the only person she truly loves not believing her crushed her. Chloe went to her and put her arms around her. She squeezed Max tightly and whispered to her.

"It's okay Max, shhh… I believe you, don't worry. Just please Max let me help you!"

Max sat there for a while not doing anything, her mind slowly calming down again. She still felt nothing but the love for Chloe and the determination to keep her safe. Max let out another sigh and looked at Chloe.

"Thank you Chloe, it means a lot to hear that"

"What can I do?"

"Before I tell you anything… there is one thing I neglected to mention. We have to go to the junkyard. There is something there I need to show you.. but it will break your heart"

Chloe rose slowly from the bed and went to pick up her jacket. She checked everything was there before both of them left down the stairs and out into Chloe's car. Chloe didn't drive as crazy as she did the very first time they found Rachel, of course Max hadn't told her about why they were there. Max wasn't sure on how this would go down except for one thing. Chloe would cry for a long time…

As they reached the junkyard Max was the first out of the car and she led the way towards the spot she had seen Chloe lose everything. She reached the spot and stopped turned around and looked at Chloe.

"Chloe… the reason why we are here is because of Rachel"

"What do you know about Rachel?! Do you know where she is?"

Max closed her eyes in sorrow, she knew what was about to happen. She slowly opened them again and started digging in the spot next to her. Chloe's eyes flashed panic and fear when she realised what was happening. She fell to her knees and quickly ripped the ground up to help until a blue bag appeared in the ground. The foul stench of rot went to their nose almost immediately. Max just sat there for a moment looking at Chloe, her eyes filled with dread, despair, sorrow but most of all… sadness.

"Rachel?.."

Chloe's voice was closer to a whisper than anything.

"RACHEL!"

Her voice echoed through the junkyard. Her voice deteriorated quickly into a sob and then she started crying. She curled herself together and cried, Max went to her. Seeing Chloe hurting like this was never something she wanted, but it was necessary. Max put her arms around her and pressed her into her chest. She could feel her tears fall on her, she tried to hold back her own. Seeing her in this much pain only confirmed one thing, no one will ever hurt her again.

"It's gonna be ok Chloe, shh listen to me. It's going to be ok"

"How?! How will things be ok? I loved her so much and now she is gone! How did you even know how to find her? And are you sure thats her?!"

Max swallowed the ball in her throat, then proceeded to explain how she knew and found out. Every single detail, Nathan drugging Rachel to mimic Jefferson, the images found in the dark room, and one of the many, many times she had seen this breakdown. Chloe's emotional state only got worse as Max explained the details.

"Max.. why did this happen? Why did he choose her of all people? She has done nothing to deserve this!"

Chloe broke down completely and grabbed held on to Max. She cried loudly into Max's shirt and kept holding on to her, slightly bumping her fist into Max.

"Chloe… I swear to god Jefferson will pay for this. And not the way he will want it."

Max's voice was calm and soothing, or at least she hoped it was. She knew what she would have to do this time.

"I will make sure Rachel will be avenged!"

Her voice was cold and remorseless, she wanted Chloe safe… forever


End file.
